


Certe cose è meglio bruciarle e dimenticarle

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come da titolo: a volte certe testimonianze del nostro passato è meglio bruciarle e dimenticarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certe cose è meglio bruciarle e dimenticarle

**Author's Note:**

> 003\. Look at this photograph

“Guarda questa foto!” esclamò Blaine, mettendogli suddetta foto proprio sotto il naso. Kurt incrociò gli occhi e ci vide doppio, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco un giovane sé stesso nel costume di Lady Gaga che aveva cucito per la Settimana Gaga del Glee Club durante il liceo.

Qualcosa si spezzò nella sua mente. “Bruciala.”

“Cosa? Sei impazzito?”

“No, seriamente, _bruciala_ : se qualcuno dei miei colleghi, se Isabelle dovesse mai venire a conoscenza del mio passato oscuro allora io… allora io…” Kurt era a corto di parole: ricordava ancora com’era stato orgoglioso della riuscita di quel costume, di quanto si sentisse inarrivabile ed intoccabile in quella sorta di armatura (nonostante i bulli avessero continuato a tormentarlo, a gettarlo a terra e a denigrarlo). Ricordava quanto si era divertito durante quella settimana, nonostante fosse stata difficile, e ricordava la solidarietà degli altri del club, una cosa che si era ripetuta così altre rare volte che sembrava preziosa e fragile anche a distanza di così tanti anni.

Cos’è che allora voleva bruciare?

Oh, guardandola attentamente capì, qual era il problema.

“Blaine, ma non vedi che ho un brufolo proprio lì in primo piano sul mento? È imbarazzante e orribile, questa foto va bruciata.”

Blaine iniziò a ridere rotolando per la stanza, ma a sua discolpa, anche Kurt si mise a ridere dopo qualche momento.


End file.
